


moonlight on the river

by Kiwi_Tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Short & Sweet, very very short, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Tuesday/pseuds/Kiwi_Tuesday
Summary: Ao soon begins to notice his Mizukage's secret depression.
Relationships: Ao & Terumi Mei
Kudos: 5





	moonlight on the river

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might write a little story about my favorite ship. Enjoy! :)

She's at it again, depressed. 

Mei sat in that same chair and position for ten minutes now doing nothing but leaning her forehead against the polished wood of her new desk. The light wasn't on nor were any of the windows open. Ao her advisor and bodyguard stood beside her and wore a concerned expression on his face. "My lady, i..is there something I could do?" He asked hesitantly. 

_"you could return my love for once."_ She thought while a piece of her hair dropped down in front of her face. "No, Ao I'm fine." She responded, her voice was sorrowful and very unhappy, Ao knew her by now. He knows, after she'd finish reading, writing and sorting all those tiresome files, scrolls, invitations, and marriage proposals, Mei would have a contented look on her face, one that Ao, and only Ao could understand. He did care, Ao cared and still cares a lot about her, he just never wanted to admit it. After overthinking, he came to a conclusion to be of some assistance without getting slapped, or killed. He gulped silently and got onto one knee beside her chair. Mei turned her head to face him at her side. 

"Yes?" Her voice trembled, as if she was crying. Ao pulled out a clean handkerchief from the loosely folds of his haori. He's seen her pout before but not as miserable as this situation right now. He gently moved her silky hair from the front of her face and wiped away her tear tracks. Her beautiful emerald green eyes watching him. Ao couldn't afford to look into her eyes, it was rather tempting to him. Ao couldn't look into her eyes without creating a romantic tension between them. 

After cleaning her up Ao escorted her home. This was also not the first time walking her home. Ao walked her home on multiple occasions, but this time she rode on his back. Mei wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her. Mei has a certain route to go home when she doesn't feel like going through the village. Ao carried her where she wanted to be, through the forests. 

He set her down near a river, she stood there as the light breeze moved her hair from her face and the moonlight shimmered upon the river. Ao stood behind her looking the other way. He just realized, she's depressed. 

_"How did I not get it?"_ Ao's mind was collecting itself, then a hand joined his. Ao knew this feeling, just as the hand that touched his during the kage summit. He turned around and saw her hand in his. They were looking at each other. With the moonlight illuminating them for once Ao didn't feel so uncomfortable around her. 

Slowly and carefully he approached her, his hands cupping the sides of her face. The vision of her dreams were slowly coming into reality. Mei embraced him, keeping him by her side only, claiming him. He was her's and only her's. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it kinda sucks, I was up at 1:00 am writing this. Tired as hell but I did it! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it but if you didn't, I'm really sorry.


End file.
